


Ode to the Poetry Drabble!!

by ladyflame_uk



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Original
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry, poetry drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what it says on the tin!! Written for my Poetry Emotion (poetry-in-motion) Collection/Community here on AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to the Poetry Drabble!!

> **When it comes to stories of few words,**  
>  **Or drabbles as they are commonly referred,**  
>  **My preference is for poetry, not prose.**
> 
> **An art form which is much maligned,**  
>  **Free-form is good, or sometimes rhyme,**  
>  **I write by stanza, is that a crime.**
> 
> **For those of you who share my love,**  
>  **Hold my hand, and join above.**  
>  **Original, or fandom fic...**
> 
> **It doesn't matter, so join in quick!!**
> 
>  


End file.
